frustration and blind fold
by XD chibi XD
Summary: no sexs no time and a pissed off lover. NaruSasu lemon


I watched saw some clips from this porn movie for women by women? i don't know but it was very inspirational even if it was heterosexual sex (boy x girl sex). and not even that graphic either. Well it was slightly over 1000 words so it isn't my best work i think but still good. Enjoy.

* * *

If anyone thought that having a sex life in a modern ninja village was easy, think again. You could fuck in a public area and have the thrill of almost being caught but it was most likely that you would be caught before your orgasm and be put in prison for this or that rule being broke. And Sasuke and Naruto were no different; they had a very big lack in the sex aspect of their relationship. 

"Sasuke no." Naruto said sternly as he started putting his boxers on. "We did it last night."

"OH yes and the day after that too. For a whole 15 fucking minutes!" he said before he slammed his face in the pillow of the shared bed between him and Naruto. To say Sasuke was sexually frustrated would be a very big understatement.

"Sasuke we have really busy lives and you know it." Naruto said reluctantly as he put his pants on. "I have to finish that stupid paperwork that Baa-chan has stacked up for me and you have to help Sakura make her meals for her family while she and Lee are gone on those missions." He really did have to agree with Sasuke. Their sex life had been lacking quite a bit the past few months.

"Hn." Sasuke said but it was muffled by the pillow.

"Fine bastard have it your way." Naruto said before he pounced on Sasuke. "You wanna have my dick up your ass so badly?" Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear.

"Get off me Naruto. If you don't wanna do it don't force yourself." Sasuke scoffed as he tried to get the blond off of him.

"Com' on Sasuke." Naruto said as he tried to force the reluctant raven into his lap which was easier said than done.

"NO!" Sasuke said squirming in between Naruto's legs, half way off the bed.

"Lets play a game Sasuke." Naruto whispered onto his neck as he reached off to their night stand.

"No." Sasuke said but he had stopped his squirming. He was pissed. Naruto was forcing this and he could give the dumb idiot a decent death glare with his back to his chest. Now he could have looked over his shoulder but the whole effect was just less threatening when you looked over your shoulder.

"I think we're playing a game Sasuke." Naruto said as he tied one of their head bands as a blind fold over Sasuke's face. "Wanna know the rules?" Naruto whispered.

"No." Sasuke said.

"I can touch you." he said as he brought his hands up Sasuke's naked pale chest. "But you can't touch me." He roughly pinched on of Sasuke's nipples smirking into his neck at the sudden halt in his escape attempts.

"You like this game Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he sucked teasingly on his lover's curse mark; one of his most sensitive spots. His hand still tweaking the nipple while his other hand lightly stroked Sasuke's inner thigh.

Sasuke swore inwardly at his lover's ability to get him like this. He couldn't answer, he knew he would just break down and beg. He would beg so badly like a desperate slut. Instead he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from breaking.

"I think you like it teme. Look at the problem you have here." he said as he slowly stroked Sasuke's member.

Sasue cursed inwardly at his lack of clothing on his naked form and bit harder on his lip. Closely watching Naruto's tan hand tease his rock hard member through the slight crack at the bottom of the blind fold.

"_Sasuke_"

It was enough to make him crack. "Naruto please." he said.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stopped touching Sasuke. He got up and placed his lover's back down on the bed. He looked gorgeous. He was sweeting and panting from just those little touches with his member rock hard.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm right here baby." Naruto said and leaned on the side of the bed as proof.

"Naruto please --" Sasuke begged.

"Touch yourself." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto had never asked that of him before and he had never asked Naruto that when he was dominate either. But he needed release so he reached slowly towards his stomach. He brushed his hand up over his chest lightly over a nipple and then back down to his penis. He started in slow strokes indulging in the touch imagining what Naruto looked like watching this. He might as well put on a show.

"Mn. Naruto faster." he said as he arched into his hand that had sped up slowly. He smirked inwardly catching Naruto's whispered 'oh fuck'.

Sasuke was now panting really hard and arching in time with his hand while the other played with his nipple. Naruto was rock hard at the sight and just realized he had his hand down his pants touching himself through his boxers. He stopped and freed his member from its cloth prison and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Fuck Naruto." Sasuke said but he couldn't see.

"You were so close weren't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked huskily.

"Yes." Sasuke panted.

"You were going to cum with out me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"With out me deep with in you, while you beg for it?"

"Just fuck me Naruto." Sasuke said as he brought on of his fingers close to his mouth. "Before I do it myself."

'God that looked hot' Naruto thought to himself before he lightly coated his fingers in his saliva before he roughly pushed one into Sasuke's hole. Sasuke arched his back and screamed with his eyes shut tightly.

"You know you loved that." Naruto smirked looking at Sasuke's heavy pants and slight shaking at the feeling. He bent down and roughly kissed Sasuke's swollen lip from his former attempts of quieting himself while stretching his tight walls.

"Naruto... (moan) ... more. (pant)." Sasuke attempted to say in between blind sloppy kisses.

Naruto added two more fingers, twisting the three as they entered Sasuke's tight hole. After three of Naruto's twists Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke you're breaking the rules." Naruto mocked knowing that the slow pace he had stretched him with annoyed the raven.

"Quite teasing and fuck me now, asshole." Sasuke threatened with his voice dripping in venom. Naruto was sure he was sending him one hell of a death glare through the make-shift blind fold. He pulled his fingers out till the tips were left and shoved them roughly back in hitting Sasuke's sweet spot.

The raven was lost in ecstasy. The rough thrust of Naruto's fingers was not what he was expect but the strong hit on his prostate was so good with the heightening of his senses with the blind fold. God it was a shock that he hadn't cum then. He felt the fingers exit him and Naruto preparing to enter him. With a good thrust Naruto was deep in Sasuke. They developed a rhythm of arching and thrusting quickly. Kisses, moans and pants echoed in the bedroom.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and had them switch positions so Sasuke was straddling his lap. Naruto helped lift Sasuke up and crashed him roughly down on his dick. It felt so good. They hadn't been like this in ages. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke slowly licked and kissed his way blindly looking for his ear while his arms were wrapped around Naruto's neck. He was close enough for Naruto to hear the panting and moans that came from his lovers mouth.

"_Naruto..._" Sasuke panted before he sucked roughly on Naruto's ear. "please..."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leaking dick and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"AH!!!" Sasuke shouted as he came squirting cum across their chest. Naruto came soon after looking at Sasuke in a blind fold arching back. They fell back with Sasuke on top of Naruto. Both panting heavily until Sasuke got his breath back and sat so Naruto's limp member came out of him with some cum.

"You have something on your face." Naruto said as he held Sasuke's cheek in his hand. He stretched his neck up and liked the white cum stuck to the other's chin. He pulled back and licked his lips. "I forgot how good you taste."

"Idiot." Sasuke said blushing. "Shit! We're so late!"

"I believe so." Tsunade said leaning on the door frame. "I was wondering what happened to Naruto, not like him to be late."

* * *

yeah it was one of those things you just had to write. I swear the urge to write it came when I was making my friends birthday card. so weird. review if you want I really don't care. 


End file.
